swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Nightsister of Dathomir
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Witches of Dathomir Witches of Dathomir who veer too closely to The Dark Side are dealt with in a very simple way: They are exiled. These exiles are called Nightsisters, and they are completely shunned by the people of Dathomir. Most are left in the wilds to die, but some manage to survive. They learn to use their Force powers to thrive in the dark wilderness. However, their reliance on The Dark Side takes a toll on their bodies: The blood vessels burst around their eyes, giving their face a bruised, sleep-deprived cast. A recently established prison colony on Dathomir brings The Nightsisters to the attention of Emperor Palpatine, who gauges the possibility of them being a threat to his reign. After the Emperor's rumored visit to Dathomir, an Imperial blockade is established around the planet, and all spaceworthy craft on the planet's surface are destroyed. The planet itself becomes an Imperial prison-world, and the fate of those on Dathomir remains unknown throughout the Emperor's reign. During this time, the Empire keeps a small fleet around the planet, and any traffic through the system is closely monitored. There are rumors that a handful of Nightsisters manage to escape the blockade. They quietly move about the galaxy, looking to free their sisters from their imprisonment. Stories are told of Nightsisters looking for smugglers brave or greedy enough to run the blockade. The smugglers in these tales alway seem to meet grisly ends, with the crew dead and the ship stolen. The veracity of these fringer stories are understandably hard to ascertain. Nightsister of Dathomir Encounters The Nightsisters only allow women into their ranks and rebuff any men who attempt to join. They often oppose The Sith, believing that only they truly understand The Dark Side fully. This philosophy might convince a Jedi to ally with The Nightsisters against The Sith, but such an alliance can only end in failure and temptation. The heroes might encounter a Nightsister when she tries to secure passage aboard their ship. If she is rebuffed, she might try to take control of their vessel by force. The heroes might also be hired to track down a Nightsister wanted for crimes against the Empire or sought after by some other benefactor. Nightsister of Dathomiri Statistics (CL 12) Medium Scout 7/Force Adept 5 Force Points: 6; Dark Side Score: 16 Initiative: '+8; '''Senses: 'Improved Sense Surroundings (Can Sense Surroundings as a Free Action), Perception: +19, '''Wild Sense Languages: 'Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 27 (Flat-Footed: 25), Fortitude Defense: 16, Will Defense: 30 Hit Points: 86, Damage Threshold: 26; [[Damage Reduction 10|'Damage Reduction 10]] Offense Speed: '''6 Squares; Running Attack '''Melee: Whip* +12 (2-Square Reach) (2d4+5) Ranged: By Weapon +10 Base Attack Bonus: +8, Grab: '''+10 '''Attack Options: Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Attune Weapon, Charm Beast, Command Beast, Dark Side Savant, Empower Weapon Force Power Suite (Use the Force +19): ''Battle Strike, ''Dark Rage, Force Grip, Force Lightning, Force Slam, Move Object, Rebuke, Surge Force Techniques: Improved Move Light Object, Improved Sense Surroundings *Attuned ('Attune Weapon) and Empowered (Empower Weapon)'' Base Stats 'Abilities: 'Strength 8, Dexterity 14, Constitution 13, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 16, Charisma 16 '''Talents: Attune Weapon, Charm Beast, Command Beast, Damage Reduction 10, Dark Side Savant, Empower Weapon, Wild Sense Feats: 'Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Improved Defenses, Running Attack, Shake It Off, Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Simple Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Endurance +12, Perception +19, Ride +13, Stealth +13, Survival +14, Use the Force +19 Possessions: Whip, Nightsister Robes Category:Variable